O Plano
by Eleinad
Summary: Numa missão ela encontrou o que sempre desejara. Sonhos podem se tornar realidades. E a realidade...um pesadelo.
1. A missão

− Tenho uma missão para você.

− Do que se trata?

− Estão ocorrendo muitos assassinatos na fronteira do país do Rio e do Vento. Aparentemente os ladrões e mercenários estão se organizando promovendo o terror. Acredita-se que há algum mentor por trás disso. Já que esses criminosos são ranking D e cometiam pequenos delitos antes desse incidente. Você deverá se infiltrar numa terma que funciona como ponto de parada e coletar o máximo de informações a respeito do incidente.

− Parece que não será tão difícil. Eu ficarei hospedada e frequentarei as termas em busca de informações e...

− Não é bem isso que você deve fazer. Você trabalhará nas termas e...

− entendido! Ser uma arrumadeira é um bom álibi e ...

− na verdade você prestará serviços de baishun.

− o que ?

− Isso mesmo. Será o álibi perfeito. Você se apresentará como órfã e trabalhará na casa para garantir seu sustento. Terá acesso a muitos homens e retirará informações de qualidade.

−Mas, como eu .... como eu posso fazer isso... eu não entendo nada disso...

− Já pensei nisso− abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou 3 pequenos frascos e esticou as mãos em direção à garota − Esse frasco é para você usar para dopar seus clientes. Eles falarão tudo que perguntar.

− Me desculpe, mas parece .... arriscado! Eles podem desconfiar se eu não beber a mesma coisa que eles e me forçarem a beber, e isso seria um risco para as informações sigilosas da vila

− Esse outro frasco é para anular o efeito da droga. Você deve tomar 3 gotas e o efeito durará 3 horas. Depois disso você deverá repetir a dose. Mas alguma duvida?

−E o outro frasco?

− Esse é um anticonsepcional injetável com validade de 3 meses, aplique-o antes de sair . Você partirá amanha pela manhã.

− Hai

Sai da sala da Hokage um pouco estranha. Nunca tinha feito esse tipo de missão. Era constrangedor.

No dia seguinte estava no portão de Konoha. Estava com roupas de civil. Um vestido azul um pouco abaixo do joelho com babadinhos e mangas fofas. Meus equipamentos foram deixados num pergaminho para invocação. Teria que parecer realmente uma moça órfã desesperada. Caminhei por 1 dia até chegar à fronteira do país do fogo e do país do vento. Resolvi passar pos suna para reabastecer. Depois segui em frente até chegar na fronteira. Reparei ao longe a terma que iria pedir abrigo. Um lugar que parecia ser abandonado. Mal tratado.

Corri desesperada em direção à porta e bateu.

Uma mulher alta com seios fartos, longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis que aparentava ter uns 30 anos abriu a porta e olhou-me. Uma jovem de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis tímidos e desesperados que trazia uma mochila nas costas e uma boneca na mão e se vestia tão inocentemente

− o que quer aqui?

− Gos..taria de saber se po.. pode me ajudar ...

− e o que eu ganho com isso? − Disse a mulher esboçando um sorriso irônico.

− Eu sou muito boa em serviços domésticos e posso cuidar da casa para a senhora e ...

− kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Minha criança! Sabe o que fazemos aqui?

− Bem, eu vi uma placa indicando esse local e...

− Minha filha, aqui é um prostíbulo!

Arregalei os olhos e correi fingindo surpresa com as palavras da mulher.

− mas... Eu não tenho pra onde ir... não sei o que fazer...meus pais, meus pais estão mortos...

− Você pode ficar, mas nunca mais será a mesma pessoa. Morrerá a partir do momento que entrar por essa porta. Ficará sujeita as minhas vontades e a vontade dos clientes.

Fiz uma cara pensativa, como se estivesse na duvida entre aceitar ou não, como se tomasse a maior decisão de toda minha vida

− Eu não tenho escolha, não tenho mais ninguém na vida.

− Então entre!

A mulher saiu de trás da porta e abriu-a completamente. Fitei por um momento fitou o ambiente em que acabara de entrar. Era um salão luxuoso, nada comparado com a decadência do ambiente externo. Bem decorado tinha várias mesas e poltronas e um palco. Tinha uma parede de vidro fumê que dava para a área das termas, que também era um luxo só.

A mulher me mandou segui-la por um longo corredor que dava acesso a uma cozinha. Na cozinha certa de 20 moças estavam sentadas numa mesa descascando batatas e rindo animadamente.

− Meninas, essa é a nova colega de vocês.

Um silêncio se fez. As moças me olhavam atentamente, para a figura que aparecia por traz da mulher de cabelos ruivos.

− Tem certeza que está no lugar certo, garotinha? − uma das mulheres perguntaram com um tom debochado o que rendeu várias gargalhadas no local

− Agora chega! − A mulher ruiva gritou em alto e bom tom, o que fez todas as outras se calarem. Seu semblante duro ficou mais calmo e ela se direcionou para mim e disse num tom suave: − querida, por que não se apresenta?

− Meu nome é Midori, − disse olhando para baixo

− E qual a sua idade?

− Tenho 15 anos

− Nem precisa perguntar se ela é virgem! − disse uma das moças num ataque de risos.

− Ela é perfeita! Rim, prepare-a para essa noite! Vou fazer um leilão de sua pureza! Isso garantirá bastante dinheiro para nós

− Hai! Siga-me senhorita Midori .

Rin era uma jovem de 20 anos, longos cabelos castanhos escuros que combinavam com seus olhos. Seios avantajados, quadril largo e belas pernas. Caminhou por um corredor até chegar em um quarto vago.

− Midori , esse será seu quarto! O banheiro é ali, pode deixar suas coisas em cima da cama e tomar um bom banho para começarmos a nos arrumar.

Estava espantada com o tamanho do quarto, era gigante tinha dois ambiente e um banheiro. Fui em direção ao banheiro e enchi a banheira retirei as roupas e entrei na água morna. Nesse instante Rin se aproximou com um vidro de sais especiais, mas ao abrir o vidro se sentiu tonta deixando-o cair e apoiando-se na banheira.

− Tudo bem Rin?

− Não foi nada! Apenas não tomei café essa manha. Disse pensativa.

− Midori, por que veio para cá? − disse mudando o assunto

−Meus pais morreram e eu não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo.

− Mas porque não se casou?

− O único homem que eu amei não me amava! − não menti em relação a isso.

− Por kami! Sua história é muito parecida com a minha!

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo, Rin era uma pessoa fantástica.

− O que você sente ao se deitar com vários homens?

−No começo foi horrível. Mas faz 2 anos que eu só me deito com um.

− Mesmo?

− Sim, ele pediu a Ayase-sama para que eu só atendesse a ele. Os dias que ele não vem eu fico sem fazer nada.

− Desejo boa sorte para você

−Senhorita Midori, neste momento quem precisa de sorte é você.


	2. o leilão

A noite chegou. O pouco movimento que se via na terma durante o dia não era nada parecido. Muitos homens sentados bebendo sakê e belas moças dançando no palco. De repente a musica cessou e Ayase subiu no palco.

- Boa noite cavalheiros! Esta noite eu coloco sob vossa apreciação um artigo que está cada vez mais raro no mercado. Uma virgem. Venha cá Midori querida!

Fui empurrada no palco pelas meninas e fitei surpresa a quantidade de homens que olhavam com desejo. Vestia uma camisola branca sem decotes, tinha os cabelos soltos e nem precisaria representar o papel de moça pura e inocente, pois estava constrangida de fato.

- Ayase, realmente caprichou dessa vez! - disse um homem se aproximando do palco para tocar-me, mas foi interrompido por Ayase.

- Ainda não! Ela será leiloada e o melhor lance leva! Começa agora com o lance de 100 yens.

- Bem cara essa moça - Disse um homem na platéia

- seu boçal, é uma virgem. Eu nunca possui uma! - disse outro com um tom propositalmente choroso.

-105 yens

- 110 yens...

- Vamos senhores! Coloquem a mão no bolso! Imaginem se o primeiro homem dessa beldade – Ayase disse colocando a mão no meu queijo. Tive vontade de sumir.

E o leilão seguia arrastado

- 912 yens

- 913 yens

-1000 yens - um silêncio se fez e ninguém parecia se pronunciar.

Fiquei estagnada quando acompanhei a voz do homem que acabara de dar o lance e que tudo indicava seria o vencedor. Ele era sujo, mal cuidado, cheio de machucados na pele que pareciam causados devida à falta de higiene. Senti náuseas ao imaginar aquele homem tentando tocar meu corpo.

- Parece que o senhor ganhou o leilão então...

- 5.000 yens

Todos paravam e olhavam surpresos para o dono da voz. Era um rapaz alto de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Vestia um kimono preto. Nunca vira um homem tão bonito. Por um momento pensei que não seria um sacrifício tão grande se ele me beijasse... Após seu lance ninguém mais se pronunciou

- Declaro encerrado o leilão. O ganhador é o senhor...

- Seiji. Sawamura Seiji

- Foi uma bela decisão Senhor Seiji! Acredito que será do seu agrado. Midori, acompanhe o belo homem ao seus aposentos, depois do pagamento , é claro!

Ele retirou um anel muito bonito de seus dedos e entregou a Ayase que ficou surpresa. Provavelmente o anel valeria muito mais do que 5.000 yens.

- Pode ficar com o troco. Vamos senhorita.- disse ele num tom seco e frio.

Ele me seguia com a impressão fria e vazia. Abri a porta e fui em direção a mesa onde se encontrava 2 copos e 1 garrafa de sakê .Ele andou até a porta e trancou-a. Eu estava tremendo, tensa, pensando se o plano iria dar certo. Após trancar a porta ele se sentou em uma poltrona ao meu lado. Um longo silêncio se fez resolvi colocar o plano em prática. Servi dois copos de saquê e entreguei um a Seiji, que aceitou.

- Obrigado! Qual é seu nome?

- Mi...Midori. − tomei um pequeno gole de sakê − E O se..eeu?

- Seiji. Disse virando o copo de saquê - Vibrei internamente. Ele havia bebido o sakê com a substância, agora seria fácil demais. Só precisaria tentar estender o papo por mais alguns minutos e tudo ficaria bem.

- O que uma moça tão linda faz num lugar como esse?

- Não gostaria de comentar sobre isso

- Desculpe-me pelo comentário – estranhei a forma educada.

Continuamos a conversar. Para testar o efeito da droga fiz umas perguntas sem sentido e vi que o Seiji respondia tudo, por mais absurdo que fosse. Já estava na hora de agir. Levantei-me da cadeira começando a investigação.

- Senhor Seiji, o que sabe sobre os assassinatos que estão ocorrendo?

Seiji se levantou da cadeira e foi andando em minha direção, Segurou-me pelos braços começou a beijar meu pescoço e passar sua mão por entre minhas pernas.

- Pare com isso! − gritava, mas ele não atendia.

Ele começou a desabotoar minha camisola e a tocar meus seios. Surpreendi-me com as sensações que nunca sentira. Ele direcionou uma das mãos aos meus cabelos e retirou o cabelo que jazia em cima da minha orelha, e começou a lambê-la enquanto tocava meus seios. Sensações indescritíveis tomaram meu corpo. Ruídos saiam de minha boca até que ele cessou o toque

- Não devia se meter com assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, - sussurrou no meu ouvido - senhorita Hyuuga Hinata.


	3. Inimigo?

Meu coração pulou. Estava desesperada. Não conseguia raciocinar. Mil idéias passavam na minha cabeça. Como ele podia saber? Eu vou fingir que não estou entendendo assim eu consigo...

- Senhor, está enganado. Meu nome é Midori. Kasugano Midori. - falei tentando conter o desespero em minha voz.

- Não adianta tentar dissimular. Não menospreze minha inteligência. Eu sei quem você é. – Continuou tocando-me. Queria fugir, gritar. Minha mente e meu corpo se contradiziam. Meu corpo Estava adorando as caricias e minha razão me mandava sumir dali. Estava com medo. Pensava em uma forma de me livrar da situação.

Como ele sabe? Eu tinha disfarçado meu byakugan! A única forma de tentar reverter a situação... claro! criar um Genjutso... Ai eu podia tentar extrair informações e...

- Nem tente criar um Genjutso. Será inútil contra mim.

Meu desespero cresceu. −"talvez ativando o byakugan..."

- Sua linhagem não será necessária, não pretendo lhe fazer mal. - Falou cessando as caricias, mas mantendo-se junto ao meu corpo. Nunca permaneci tão perto de um homem. Por Kami! Parece que ele lê meus pensamentos.

- Quem é você?

- Sou um aliado não se preocupe. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido - Não pretendo me aproveitar do seu corpinho. Não contra sua vontade - mordiscou meu pescoço. Uma onda de prazer indescritível tomou meu corpo novamente. Ele se afastou dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. Caminhou a cadeira acomodando-se e servindo-se com mais uma dose de sake.

Tentem recompor-me. Senti um frio quando ele se afastou de mim. Isso tudo é inusitado demais. Estava em uma missão com um desconhecido que dizia ser meu aliado. Eu queria saber como isso era possível.

- Por que está aqui?

- Para lhe dar suporte na investigação.

- E como posso confiar em você?

- Infelizmente não tem escolha. Realmente não tinha escolha. Aparentemente Seiji sabia quem eu era. E eu não sabia nada dele. Teria que aceitar o que ele dizia por hora e verificar a informação mais tarde. - Por que não me disse isso antes?

-Precisava testar seu precário método de investigação.

- Precário?

- Se eu não fosse aliado provavelmente estaria em maus lençóis neste instante. Você falhou em vários pontos elementares.

- Mas fiz tudo de acordo com o planejado e...

- Não testou a veracidade do efeito da droga e foi revelando o seu objetivo.

Caminhei em direção a outra cadeira e me sentei. Falhas, falhas, muitas falhas. Essas palavras sempre me acompanharam. Senti-me mal com isso. A minha estratégia era boa, usar um alucinógeno e ... perai, mas como ele ficou imune à droga?

- Sua estratégia poderia até dar certo. Mas utilizando isso ela não funciona. - retirou um pequeno frasco de dentro do kimono.

- Como? Como conseguiu? – Parecia que adivinhava meus pensamentos de novo. Quando eu ia perguntar sobre como ele ficou imune à droga...

- Quase não chego a tempo no leilão. – Disse ignorando minha pergunta.

- Você vistoriou minhas coisas?

- Muito inteligente de sua parte colocar os frascos dentro de sua boneca. – Disse com ironia. Entregou-me o frasco. Olhei atentamente para o frasco. Não era o meu frasco.

- Poderia dar-me o verdadeiro Senhor Sawamura?

- Como assim?

- Posso não ser tão esperta, mas sei que esse não é o frasco do antídoto.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por favor, não menospreze minha inteligência! - Utilizei uma das frases que ele usou anteriormente. Ele franziu o cenho mostrando um semblante contrariado. - Conheço meus pertences Senhor!

-Achei que não perceberia a troca. - entregou-me o frasco sem olhar-me. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a cama, que ainda tinha os alvos lenços intocados. Retirou um objeto de dentro do Kimono.

- O que pretende fazer com essa kunai? – disse espantada.

- Paguei por uma virgem. - Disse posicionando a kunai contra um dedo. Um filete de sangue jorrou em direção aos lençóis. Colocou o dedo na boca para estancar o sangue e deitou-se na cama. - Amanha encontre-me depois do almoço a 5 km à leste - disse ajeitando o travesseiro - Te darei instruções de como proceder. E se alguém perguntar como foi a noite disse que doeu muito e que não gostou.

- Por que?

- Assim você se livra de ter que dar muitos detalhes. Chorar também ajuda. É melhor desarrumar os cabelos e amassar um pouco essa sua camisola.

Não sabia o que dizer. Perdi-me em meio a pensamentos confusos e contraditórios. Um longo silencio se fez. Ele parecia estar adormecido. Levantei-me e caminhei em direção a cama. Ele realmente havia cochilado. Não conseguia raciocinar. Baguncei meu cabelo e amassei minha camisola como ele disse. Deitei-me ao seu lado. Eu estava tão tensa que suava frio. A confusão na minha mente era tanta que eu nem percebi quando adormeci.

Acordei assustada. Ainda não acreditava no que acontecera na noite anterior. Por um momento achei que tinha sido um sonho, mas vi os alvos lençóis com marcas de sangue, o sangue dele. Ele não estava lá. Nem tive muito tempo para refletir, logo escutei batidas.

-Pode entrar.

Rin abriu a porta . Caminhou pela ante sala que dava acesso a cama,

- Como foi?

- Foi péssimo, doeu muito. - Comecei a chorar com uma facilidade impressionante. Nem precisei fingir. Meus sentimentos pediam por isso naturalmente.

- Calma Midori! Minha primeira noite foi assim também, mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma− disse abraçando-me. - Por kami! Você sangrou muito! Devia ter relaxado como te falei.

Continuei chorando, ela não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Boa tática essa!

A manha passou com Rin me ensinando pequenas dicas de sedução, já que agora teria que me comportar como uma mulher experiente. Surpreendi-me com as coisas que ela me disse. Nunca havia falado sobre sexo com ninguém. Ela falava com tanta desenvoltura e naturalidade.

Reforçou milhões de vezes como não engravidar. Não estava preocupada com isso. A probabilidade de engravidar era nula, e Tsunade havia me dado um remédio para garantir. Mas mesmo assim ficava feliz com a preocupação de Rin. Sentia-me mal enganando-a. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa e tratava-me com carinho.

Após o almoço, fiz um bushin e mandei-o em direção ao ponto de encontro. Após umas horas meu bushin se desfez e eu assimilei as informações que ele obteve.

- Hoje à noite estarei preparada!


	4. Fazer o que se deve

Estava sendo assediada por 2 homens que queriam se divertir ao mesmo tempo comigo e foram tirados de seus devaneios pervertidos por Ayase.

− Calma rapazes, ela ainda é iniciante, por favor, um de cada vez.

Os dois resolveram tirar na sorte quem desfrutaria de uma noite com a morena de olhos azuis inocentes. Eu achava aquilo muito engraçado.

Naquela noite descobri informações importantes sobre os assassinatos. O homem que ganhou o jogo infantil disse que uma pessoa estava rondando o país oferecendo dinheiro aos mercenários para se juntarem a sua organização.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------

Os dias seguiram sem problemas. Conseguia enganar os homens e extrair informações dos mesmos. Mas não adquiria nada de novo. Mesmo assim estava bem. Estava conseguindo investigar! Fazer algo de útil! Pela primeira vez na vida estava realizando uma missão com sucesso. Minha timidez não atrapalhava! Estava me saindo bem, graças ao apoio de meu companheiro de missão.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------

Um dia pela manhã me surpreendeu com uma batida na porta. Era Rin. Estava aos prantos e entrou rapidamente no quarto e trancou a porta.

− Midori... − a abraçou desesperada− Acho que posso estar grávida! Estou perdida! Ayase vai me expulsar assim que souber!

− Não fique desesperada! Acalme-se, pois alguém pode perceber. Você tem que ter certeza primeiro, depois desesperar.

− Obrigada Midori. Eu nunca tive uma amiga como você. Você é uma pessoa muito especial! - Apenas a abracei. Era bom finalmente ter uma amiga.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------

Estava sentada em uma cadeira. Trajando um vestido decotado vermelho e curto, que deixava meus seios em evidência. Um cabelo preso para cima com uma pequena mecha que teimava cair sobre o rosto dava-me um ar sensual. Seiji estava no salão. Impecavelmente vestido em seu kimono preto. Caminhou em direção a mim.

- Roupas bonitas senhorita! Um belo contraste esse visual sedutor com o seu olhar inocente.

- Creio que não seja o momento de conversarmos, cavalheiro.

Ele se aproximou de mim e susurrou no meu ouvido.

- Te espero depois do expediente no mesmo lugar. – Afastou-se de mim e foi em direção ao balcão onde outras moças encontravam-se. E logo foi agarrado por uma delas. Estava atônita! Como ele podia ser tão ...

− ONDE É SEU QUARTO? - Um homem alto e forte me pegou pelo braço interrompendo meus pensamentos.

A musica cessou. Fiquem tonta por um momento. Todos olharam em direção ao homem que gritava agarrando violentamente meus pulsos.

− Senhor, está me machucando... – disse quase num sussurro.

− ONDE FICA O MALDITO QUARTO? − Perguntou novamente. RIn se aproximava ao notar o meu desespero, mas foi parada por Ayase. O homem parecia descontrolado tinha que tira-lo dali.

.

− Subindo a escada, segunda porta a direita.

Ele foi subindo a escada e eu comecei a acompanha-lo. Ele parou repentinamente.

− SUA VADIA! ESTOU COM PRESSA! − dizendo isso ele agarrou-me pelos cabelos e arrastou-me escada acima até o quarto. Jogou-me em direção à cama e bateu a porta Foi retirando a roupa rapidamente. Não entendia. Precisava fazer com que o homem bebesse um pouco de sake para extrair informações dele.

− Senhor, deixe-me lhe oferecer uma bebida!

O homem aproximou de Hinata deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

− COMECE A TIRAR A MALDITA ROUPA SUA VADIA! - Comecei a tirar os sapatos. Tremia muito, mas não podia fazer nada, trabalho era trabalho!

− MUITO LENTA, CADELA! − o homem retirou uma faca da cintura e começou a cortar o vestido. Como o vestido era muito justo a faca acabou cortando meu corpo. Sentia-me exposta, dolorida, mas não podia sair da personagem.

E não sabia o que fazer. Se agredisse o homem poderia por meu disfarce e minha missão em risco. Ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia reagir.

O homem já tinha arrancado praticamente toda a roupa. Beijava meus seios violentamente e abria minhas pernas com violência.

− Largue a moça.

− SAIA DAQUI ! NÃO EXISTE NENHUMA MOÇA AQUI− disse com um tom de sarcasmo.

Seiji avançou sobre o homem corpulento retirando-o de cima de mim. Os dois começaram a travar um combate corpo a corpo equilibrado. Mas o homem era muito forte e mobilizou-o.

− AGORA ACABO COM VOCÊ SEU MERDA! − ao dizer isso apontou a faca para o pescoço de Seiji.

Ele corria perigo! Tinha que correr o risco. Num movimento rápido acertei um golpe no homem parando a circulação de chacrá dele, mas surpreentemente ele continuou a se mover em direção ao Seiji. Não tive escolha. Não pensei. Só vi o homem caído devido ao meu golpe no coração

- Como fiz isso! Eu nunca matei ninguém! – Só senti o braço forte de Seiji me envolvendo antes de tudo escurecer.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------

Dois homens pulavam de galho em galho no meio da floresta. Um deles avistou algo no meio do matagal.

- Encontramos

- Finalmente! Vamos reportar a Hokage.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------


	5. Verdade? Nada mais que a verdade?

- Eu não acredito nisso! - A Godaime fitava os dois homens incrédulos. A informação contida no envelope era preocupante. Escutou um Ambu entrando pela janela.

- A encontramos na floresta. - Disse o homem mascarado.

- Como?

- Estava suja e com as roupas rasgadas. Inconsciente.

- Assim que ela acordar mande me avisar, quero falar com ela. – Disse o conselho que se virou e saiu da sala, acompanhado pelo homem.

Tsunade escreveu um bilhete e entregou para o Anbu

– Entregue à Sakura. Peça a ela que a examine.

- Sim Hokage sama!

A sala estava vazia, Após o homem mascarado sair pela janela ela se perguntou como aquilo estava acontecendo.

O sol estava forte, bem diferente da intensidade fraca daquela manhã. A hora do almoço se aproximava, e ela estava apenas com a primeira dose de sake.

-"vamos Tsunade, tem que se alimentar direito afinal és uma médica! " – riu do próprio pensamento irônico e virou mais uma dose de sake. Sabia que precisava estar bem para enfrentar os problemas da vila. E estes consumiam toda a força, que não era pequena

O Ambu retornou com o relatório de Sakura. Arregalou os olhos ao lê-lo e dispensou o Ambu.

Problemas grandes exigem medidas trabalhosas. E Hyuuga Hinata agora lhe traria uma grande dor de cabeça.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Numa noite fria numa taverna dois homens conversavam.

- Eu vou falar com ela! Agora tenho certeza do que sinto.

- Pelo que vejo está amando. – Disse um homem ruivo com um sorriso sarcástico cortando-lhe a face, enquanto abastecia seu copo de sake.

- Nunca me imaginei sentado numa espelunca tomando sake falando de uma mulher. Ainda mais com você kazekage. – disse o outro virado o copo de uma vez só.

- E eu nunca me imaginei escutando essas atrocidades. – Gaara tomou um gole de sua bebida - Desde aquele dia você não falou com ela?

- Faz muito tempo que não retorno a vila.

- E você acha que ela irá te esperar?

- Tenho certeza! Quando voltar vou me declarar. Ela estará me esperando com aquele sorriso inocente. – parou um pouco, lembrando-se do sorriso tímido de Hinata – Como eu não notei que ela gostava de mim? Como demorei para notar que a amava? Como eu fui um baka!

- Se ela não tivesse te falado ainda não saberia.

- Acho que não devia ter dito pra ela. Que gostava dela, mas não sabia se era como ela gostava de mim...

- E o que vai dizer para ela agora? – Disse o ruivo com um semblante confuso.

O homem loiro coçou os cabelos. A guerra tinha ficado em "stand by" devido a aliança das vilas shinobi. Não teria que lutar no momento. Ao pensar neste fato um largo sorriso iluminou a face do loiro.

- A quero pra mim Gaara! Vou dizer isso a ela!

- Quanta determinação! - Disse Gaara abusando de seu tom irônico novamente. – Tudo isso é designo do coração?

- Agora preciso dormir! A jornada amanha será longa meu amigo! – Disse Naruto se levantando da cadeira e caminhando em direção a saída. Antes de alcançar a porta ele parou e direcionou um sorriso ao Kazekage.

- Ria enquanto pode Gaara! O seu dia chegará! To certo!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chegou à vila da folha. Depois de dias de viagem pode se sentir em casa. Meses viajando, treinando e enfim tudo ficava um pouco calmo.

O inverno estava quase no fim. Os primeiros brotos ameaçavam surgir.

Ainda era bem cedo, após cumprimentar os guardas foi direto para o seu apartamento. Tomou uma ducha colocou sua melhor roupa. Iria falar com ela de qualquer jeito.

Foi caminhando até o distrito Hyuuga. Já havia esperado demais. Estava ansioso. O coração batia freneticamente no peito.

Ao próximo ao portão principal sentiu seu corpo resistir ao movimento que tentava fazer.

- Que porra é essa?

- Naruto, sabíamos que viria para cá. – Disse um homem moreno que estava acompanhado de outro de olhos perolados de uma mulher de cabelos rosas.

- mas... - o semblante do loiro mostrava a duvida que o consumia.

- Gaara nos avisou. Mandamos um recado para vocês, mas você já havia retornado e ...

- Tenho coisas importantes pra resolver. Depois conversamos – ele aguardou por um segundo e nada acontece. - SHIKAMARU, QUEBRA ESSA MERDA DE JUTSO QUE EU ESTOU COM PRESSA!

- Calma Naruto! Temos que conversar algo urgente. – Shikamaru dizia enquanto avaliava a expressão do ninja. E notando que o semblante do loiro ainda era impaciente disse algo que captou sua atenção. - Sobre a Hinata.

O semblante do Loiro mudou. Uma dúvida pairou sobre seus pensamentos. Estaria ferida? Uma impaciência tomou conta de si.

- O que aconteceu com a Hinata? Onde ela está?

- Calma Naruto, a Godaime quer falar com você a respeito! Venha conosco! – Disse o homem moreno desfazendo o Kage mane no jutso

Caminhou até o prédio da Hokage acompanhado de seus amigos. A Godaime estava sentada à mesa com a garrafa de Sake do lado.

- Que merda, vocês me trazem aqui para ver essa velhota de porre?

Olhe como fala Naruto, tenha mais respeito com a Godaime! – Sakura disse.

- Espero que seja realmente importante. Me fala o que aconteceu com ela logo baa-chan! – Disse em tom autoritário.

- OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO MULEQUE! –disse aplicando-lhe um cascudo – As coisas são serias Naruto, é melhor se sentar.

Ele se sentou e escutou a história até certo ponto, mas algo fez com que sua paciência terminasse.

- Pode parar de brincadeira pessoal! Não acredito que me trouxeram aqui para escutar que a Hina é suspeita pelo assassinato do filho do Lorde Feudal! Vai contar outra! hahaha, boa piada.

- Queria que fosse brincadeira Naruto! - A Godaime franzia o cenho – Por favor, retirem-se da sala. Preciso falar com ele em particular.

Todos se retiraram da sala deixando um Naruto descrente e uma Tsunade apreensiva pelas próximas palavras que teria que dizer.

- Baa-chan isso é verdade mesmo? Não é uma brincadeira? – A Godaime deu um suspiro largo. Não era brincadeira - A Hinata é incapaz de machucar alguém. Tenho certeza que não foi ela! - Disse se levantando da cadeira – quero vê-la agora baa-chan! Não permitirei que sejam injustos com quem eu...

- Naruto isso não é tudo. Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber ...

- Não preciso saber de mais nada! vou tirá-la de lá agora e...

- Hinata está grávida.

- é muito injusto isso e ... O QUE? VOCÊ DISSE GRÁVIDA?

-Calma! È isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Naruto afundou na cadeira, de uma forma que nunca imaginou que pudesse afundar. Sua doce Hina, a que salvara sua vida, a que disse que o amava estava grávida. Deu um sorriso de canto e ajeitou a postura

- Bem que Gaara disse... ela poderia... ela não me esperou. – Disse quase num susurro, mas que foi ouvido pela sua baa-chan que se aproximou dele acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu também não consigo acreditar Naruto! Ela ficou desaparecida. Justamente na época do assassinato. E o crime foi executado com um jutso do clã Hyuuga.

- Mas não pode ser Baa-chan! Não a Hina.

- Acordou ontem. Está confusa. Não contei sobre a gravidez pra ninguém além do pai dela, para não piorar as coisas.

- E quando vai contar?

- Pretendo ir ao hospital agora para avaliá-la. Tenho submetê-la a um interrogatório. Preciso saber o que aconteceu nesse período que ela ficou longe da vila.

- Vou junto.

- Mas Naruto eu acho que não é aconselhável e ...

- Eu preciso vê-la, Baa-chan!


	6. O Encontro

Estava deitada, dolorida e enjoada. Seus pensamentos confusos. Sentia-se ignorada. Percebia as pessoas evitando-a com o pretexto que ela precisava descansar.

Ele caminhava confuso em direção ao hospital. Como assim? Ela estava grávida e era suspeita de assassinato? Poderia estar mentindo? Hinata poderia ter um caso com outro homem? Aquela doce menina que o amava? Poderia ser uma assassina?

Ela escutou o barulho da fechadura e contemplou uma cabeleira loira arrepiada invadindo o quarto. Uma alegria súbita a tomou.

Ele por sua vez perdeu-se nos olhos perolados que ainda traziam aquele brilho inocente, e sorriu. Um sorriso com um brilho frenético, espontâneo, daqueles que expressa toda a verdade existente no coração. Os desejos mais verdadeiros. E foi ao êxtase quando ela retribuiu com aquele sorriso tímido e com as bochechas vermelhas.

A química durou pouco. Logo Tsunade quebrou o contato visual dos dois. Entrou no quarto bruscamente. Naruto lembrou de tudo que acontecia e mudou o sorriso, que imediatamente se tornou opaco.

- Como vai Hyuuga? Melhor? - Ela se assustara com a forma como foi chamada pela Godaime. Naruto percebeu a confusão nos olhos dela.

- Bem. Eu acho. – Disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Sou uma mulher direta Hyuuga. Já que está bem, pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Hai. O relatório que estava fazendo da missão está dentro da minha bolsa. Sinto não ter concluído. Assim que estiver em condições atualizarei.

- Do que está falando? - Tsunade mostrava um semblante confuso.

- Do relatório da missão!

- Que relatório você tem Hinata? – A godaime foi andando em direção aos pertences da Hyuuga onde retirou um papel da bolsa da mesma. - É esse papel? – perguntou.

- Hai!

- Está em branco! – Disse arremessando o papel sobre Hinata para que ela constatasse.

- Mas, eu escrevi aqui! - Falou revirando as folhas com um desespero aparente.

- Pare de gracinhas Hyuuga!É melhor você nos contar tudo! O conselho quer a sua cabeça! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu! - Tsunade fitava os olhos perolados buscando uma resposta e só via a confusão da jovem.

Naruto observava a surpresa e desespero no rosto de Hinata. Ela realmente estava confusa. A situação não podia piorar! Sua baa-chan estava perdendo a cabeça.

Mas o que Naruto não sabia é que as coisas sempre podem piorar!

A porta do quarto abriu bruscamente. O pai de Hinata surgiu, acompanhado de dois conselheiros.

- Vejo que a bela adormecida acordou. – Disse a conselheira num tom de escárnio.

- E agora moçinha vai nos dizer como matou o filho do Lorde Feudal? Ou melhor, por que fez uma coisa tão estúpida, como matou já sabemos! - Disse o conselheiro.

Hiash que até agora só observava caminhou até a cama onde Hinata se encontrava e a estapeou na cara.

- Sua inútil, você é uma vergonha para o Clã. – disse friamente - Ainda me aparece grávida. Ainda bem que o lorde Feudal vai mandar matar você sua vadia. Assim você e essa vergonha sumirão para sempre! - E levantou a mão para desferir outro tapa em Hinata. Ela fechou os olhos esperando a dor cortar-lhe a face, mas não doeu. Após alguns segundos resolveu abrir os olhos e se deparou com um braço laranja segurando a mão de seu pai.

- NÃO TOQUE NA HINATA! Não mais. – Os azuis firmes e decididos fitavam as perolas raivosas.

- Como ousa...

– Ela é sua filha! Esta confusa e por enquanto é suspeita, não culpada. – Disse com uma calma que surpreendeu a todos.

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA DIZER OU NÃO O QUE EU DEVO FAZER COM A MINHA FILHA?

- Sou uma pessoa que a admira, que deve a vida a ela, assim como todos vocês. – Naruto largou o braço de Hiashi. - Acho que vocês não sabem, mas foi Hinata que me salvou e me ajudou a derrotar Pain. – a expressão dos presentes era de incredulidade - Não vou permitir que a insultem sem provas! Agora me dêem licença! - Disse apontando para a saída do quarto.

Neste momento a porta se abriu novamente. 2 homens e um cachorro entraram no Kiba, Shino acompanhados por Akamaru.

- Hinata o que aconteceu? – Kiba foi correndo de encontro a morena quando viu o seu rosto. Ela continuava estática, lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos.

Não respondeu. Estava perdida em pensamentos contraditórios. Como poderia estar grávida? Como poderia ter matado o filho do Lorde Feudal?

-Fique com esse lixo Uzumaki! - Hiashi disse cuspindo no chão e se retirando do quarto junto com os conselheiros.

- Kiba, pode me dar um minuto a sós com a Hinata?

- Nunca, não vou deixar você sozinho com a Hinata seu baka, além do mais...

- Depois voltamos – Disse Shino que arrastava um raivoso Kiba do quarto, auxiliado por Akamaru.

- Mas ele vai ficar sozinho com ela e...

- Depois. – Shino disse colocando o amigo para fora e fechando a porta do quarto.

O clima no quarto era pesado. Hinata ainda estava estática, Naruto nervoso com tudo que ouviu sobre a mulher que salvara sua vida. E Tsunade olhava para Hinata, sabia que tinha sido muito insensível com a garota.

- Naruto eu..

- Godaime, por favor, nos deixe a sós. – Tsunade estranhou o modo formal de Naruto. Caminhou em diração a porta. Deu uma ultima olhada em Hinata e saiu.

Naruto observou a tez pálida de Hinata. Vazia, sem emoção. Não conteve o único impulso do seu coração. Abraçou-a. Um abraço caloroso cheio de sentimentos. Ele notou o corpo cheio de Hematomas da Hyuuga. Só de pensar algum marmanjo tocando e machucando o delicado corpo que continha nos braços... apertou-o inconscientemente, segurando-a junto a si, o que com que Hinata despertasse do seu transe.

- O está acontecendo Naruto-kun? O que foi isso agora? Não entendo? – Dizia em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

- Shii, apenas me abrace! – Disse enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos dela - Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo Hinata. – segurou o queixo da morena com uma das mãos fazendo-a fitar seus orbes azuis – O que tenho certeza é que você sabe tanto quanto eu sobre isso tudo que está acontecendo. E que estarei ao seu lado neste momento. Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. Juntos!

E os olhos se comunicavam novamente eles transmitiam segurança, verdade um para o outro. Sabiam que iam ajudar um ao outro a superar qualquer problema.

Naruto não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o caráter dela. Um longo silêncio se fez. Permaneciam abraçados. A mente de Hinata começou a processar o que tinha grito da menina tímida pela primeira vez foi ouvido.

- ESTOU GRAVIDA? ...SOU SUSPEITA DE ASSassin...

E logo em seguida não se ouviu mais nada. Ela desmaiou.


	7. Realidade

Pelo jeito o dia ia ser daqueles! Era a única coisa que Tsunade pensava enquanto andava pelos corredores do hospital

**- Como foi Sensei?** – Sakura que estava sentada num banco **- Contou a ela sobre...**

** - O pai dela o fez. Os conselheiros contaram a ele. **

** - Eles se meteram de novo?**

** - Sim, e essa vai ser a última vez.**

** - Como ela está?**

**- Estava em choque. Naruto ficou com ela. **

**- Naruto? Ele voltou?**

**- Sim. Ele a defendeu. E mandou todo mundo sair. **

**- A cada dia aquele baka me surpreende.**

** - Ele cresceu Sakura!**

**- Realmente ele cresceu muito...** – Disse Sakura num tom sonhador.

**- Por acaso está interessada?** - Sakura engasgou. Tsunade deu uma risada discreta.

** - Mestra! Não diga besteiras! Naruto é como se fosse um irmão pra mim!**

**- Sei..**

** - E onde a Hinata se meteu durante o tempo em que ficou fora da vila?** – Disse a aprendiz com a intenção de mudar o rumo da conversa.

**- O problema principal é esse. Hinata não está dizendo coisa com coisa!**

** - Como assim?**

** - Ela disse que estava em missão! Que tinha inclusive um relatório, mas **

**quando eu peguei o papel estava em branco!**

** - Como assim em branco?**

**- Em branco, não tem outro sentido!**

** - E quanto a Hinata? O que pretende fazer ?**

** - Não sei o que fazer nesse caso. Pensei começar convocando a divisão de investigação.**

** - Isso quer dizer... **

** - Sim, Sakura, isso mesmo. – Sakura arregalou os olhos.**

**- É mesmo necessário? **

**- È**. – Disse despedindo-se de sua pupila. **– Tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver agora.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Hinata estava tomado por seus pensamentos.

_" – **Que porra é essa? Que merda! Não consigo pensar. Só penso em botar a mão no filho da puta que fez isso com ela, desgraçado de uma..."**_

**- Então é aqui que você está se escondendo!**

** - Kakashi...** – Disse num tom completamente desanimado.

** - Esperava uma recepção mais calorosa do meu antigo aluno!**

** - Desculpe-me! – **Disse abaixando a cabeça e emudecendo.

**- Não vai dizer mais nada?**

** - Não estou pra conversas**!

**- Pelo jeito as coisas estão bem complicadas. Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa! **

**- Estou sem fome**. – Pensou olhando para Hinata que dormia um sono profundo.

**- RONC...**

** - Por mais que você diga isso seu estômago tem vontade própria! **

** - Aff!**

** - Pelo jeito que ela dorme não vai acordar agora! Dá tempo de comermos um bom prato de lámen!**

Olhou atentamente para Hinata e constatou que ela dormia profundamente.

**- Ok! Mas não posso demorar!**

-x-

Tsunade entrou na sala do conselho furiosa!

** - Seus velhos babões!**

**- Mas respeito Hime! Não se esqueça que tens quase a nossa idade!** – Disse o conselheiro com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

**- Vou ser bem rápida no que eu tenho a dizer. A partir de agora não quero vocês interferindo nos assuntos da vila. **

**- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA...** – gritou a conselheira sendo interrompida abruptamente.

** - EU SOU A HOKAGE DESSA PORRA! E ESTOU FALANDO QUE NÃO QUERO O DEDO PODRE DE VOCÊS NOS ASSUNTOS DA VILA**!

**- E como pretende tirar o nosso "dedinho podre"?**

** - Simples!** - Entregou uma carta ao conselheiro. Ele abriu calmamente a notificação e arregalou os olhos.

** - Você não pode fazer isso!**

** - Já fiz!**

** - E quem serão os novos conselheiros?**

** - Não é da conta de vocês! - ** conselheira ficou possessa. Ergueu o braço em direção a Hokage que sem esforço algum segurou-o no ar.

** - E depois ainda diziam que tinham condições de aconselhar alguém! Bando de velhos sem controle!** - Ao dizer isso virou as costas e foi embora.

**- O que vamos fazer agora?** – Disse o conselheiro ainda atônito com a notícia.

**- O jeito é vigiá-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela vai cometer alguma falha. E quando isso acontecer estaremos lá para cuspir a verdade na cara desta insolente!**

-x-

**- Mas o que você pretende fazer agora?**

**- Não sei! **

**- Pelo que você me contou a situação da Hyuuga é complicada! Eu não acredito que ela não saiba de nada. Ela está grávida! Grávida Naruto! Não tem como uma coisa dessas acontecer sem a pessoa envolvida saber! **

** - Eu sei que é confuso. Minha mente está explodindo! Se não tivesse visto nos olhos dela se não tivesse... cara! Eu também não acreditaria! Só sei que ela é inocente! Ela não mataria ninguém! **

** - Está mesmo apaixonado!**

** - Eu a amo Sensei! E não vou deixar que seja injustiçada!**

**- Está disposto a enfrentar todos por ela? Ela terá um filho, você está disposto a se envolver nessa história sem pé nem cabeça?**

**- Eu não tenho escolha! Algo me diz que eu devo me aprofundar nessa história. Que eu devo ficar ao lado dela.**

**- Sabe que sua reputação influenciará na escolha do próximo Hokage.**

**- Não posso realizar um sonho pela metade. Ser Hokage é algo que almejei desde sempre. Seria uma forma de ser reconhecido no começo, e hoje é uma forma de proteger as pessoas que eu gosto.**

**- Espero que esteja certo da sua escolha!**

**- Eu estou! Como eu poderia proteger todas as pessoas tendo que abrir mão de proteger a que eu mais gostaria no momento? Se as pessoas pesarem mais minha vida pessoal e não entenderem minhas reais intenções ... e se esquecerem de tudo que eu já fiz... Se não quiserem reconhecer isso...Eu não quero ser líder de pessoas assim!**

**- Então devo lhe alertar que as coisas vão se complicar Naruto. Ela é acusada de assassinato. E um assassinato de alguém importante! Vão investigar até o fim e utilizarão de todos os meios.**

**- Estou certo da inocência dela! Não desistirei de lutar.** – Disse sorrindo abertamente e correndo em direção ao hospital.

-x-

** - Hinata! Esta melhor?** - Ele disse enquanto vislumbrava-a abrir os olhos. Ela não percebeu que ele estava ao seu lado. Ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face.

** - Hinata?**

Ela arregalou os olhos, inchados em direção a voz.

**- NARUTO-KUN! **– Um grito saiu enquanto ela o abraçava desesperadamente.

** - Estou aqui Hinata!** - Ele afagava seus cabelos - Vai ficar tudo bem!

** - Grá... grávida? Como?**

** - Eu também não consigo te dizer Hinata.**

Um barulho foi ouvido. Era a porta se abrindo.

**- Posso entrar? **- Disse a pessoa constrangida ao observar a cena.

** - Sakura-chan! **

**- Oi Naruto!** – Naruto se desvencilhou de Hinata e foi correndo em direção à companheira de time.

**- Sakura-Chan. Você sabe de alguma coisa?**

**- Calma Naruto**! – Disse Sakura com uma decepção na voz. Achava que seu grande amigo perguntaria por ela. Afinal ele tinha acabado de voltar de um longo tempo fora da vila. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginou, ele queria informações sobre Hinata. **- Vim aqui para dar uma olhada em Hinata**. – Se aproximou de Hinata examinando-a.

** - Você está muito abatida! Vou mandar que tragam alguma coisa.** – Retirou o telefone e pediu que preparassem algo leve para ela comer e levassem até o quarto.

**- Agora Sakura-chan. O exame acabou! Conte-nos o que sabe.**

**- Bem, não sei de muita coisa. Hinata ficou sumida por semanas. Ninguém tinha notícias dela. Ela foi encontrada caída na floresta logo depois de anunciarem o assassinato do filho do senhor feudal. **

** - Mas por que estão acusando a Hinata?**

** - Ele foi morto por um golpe típico dos Hyuugas. Ao examiná-la descobrimos a gravidez. É só isso que sabemos.** ´

**- Mas como podem acusar Hinata? Qualquer Hyuuga poderia...**

- Pelos danos sofridos, suspeita-se que o golpe utilizado foi o Juhou Soshiken.

**- Não pode ser...** – Hinata estava atônita. Naruto ficou pálido. _Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos_ como também poderia ser chamada a técnica era uma técnica criada por Hinata.Ela utilizara essa técnica para proteger Naruto na luta contra Pain. **– É a minha técnica...**

** - Por isso desconfiam de você, Hinata. E sinceramente, não sei até que ponto isto é uma desconfiança ou uma certeza.**

**- Mas como... como isso pode estar acontecendo? EU ESTAVA EM UMA MISSÃO! NÃO UTILIZEI ESSE GOLPE EM MOMENTO ALGUM! POR FAVOR ME ESCLAREÇAM ISSO, EU NÃO CONSIGO ENTENDER.. – **Gritava Hinata visivelmente descontrolada.

** - Calma Hinata! Vai prejudicar o bebê.**

** - Não sei de onde veio esse bebê! Por Kami! Parece que estou num pesadelo!** – E chorou novamente. Lágrimas abundantes. Naruto a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos.

** - Mas como está o bebê?** – Naruto perguntou. Hinata instantaneamente corou e abaixou o olhar, se é que ainda era possível abaixar mais o olhar.

** -Ao que tudo indica está tudo bem.** – E notando que não tinha mais nada a fazer naquele quarto Sakura se retirou deixando-os abraçados.

E permaneceram assim. Abraçados, Ele afagando seus sedosos cabelos pretos e ela chorando e chorando. Não sabem ao certo quanto tempo se passou. Até que a Hyuuga se manifestou:

**- Naruto- kun, tem certeza que isso tudo é real?**

** - Eu gostaria com todas as forças que não fosse! E infelizmente... sim Hinata, é real.**

** - Pelo que me lembro eu sou acusada de um assassinato que não cometi e espero um filho que não concebi. Falta alguma coisa?** – Disse num tom de sarcasmo que surpreendeu Naruto.

** - Não. Parece ser só isso.**

**- Arigatou Naruto-kun.** - Disse se disvencilhando dos braços de Naruto e assumindo uma postura altiva, erguendo a cabeça.

** - O que aconteceu Hinata? Está bem?**

**- Não sei o que está acontecendo. Não entendo nada. Essas "verdades" me assombram. Mas tenho que enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida. Afinal vou ter um filho agora, que dependerá de mim. E o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é provar minha inocência e descobrir quem é o pai dele.**

** - E como pretende fazer isso?**

**- Anda não sei.**

**- Vamos começar investigando tudo**! – Disse O loiro com um sorriso confiante -** Por enquanto você não pode sair do hospital, mas eu vou cuidar disso!**

** - Tsunade-sama não permitirá que você...**

** - Temos amigos Hinata! Pode contar conosco** – disse dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

** - Será que vamos conseguir provas? Será que eles vão querer ajudar... Será que eu ...** – E pô-se a chorar novamente. E Naruto, com a sensação de um dejavu, novamente colocou-a aninhada em seus braços e afagou seus cabelos, estranhando a mudança súbita de humor e pensando que Shikamaru tinha mesmo razão: "As mulheres são problemáticas".

-x-

-Estavam espremidos no apartamento de Naruto

**- Então pessoal, é essa a história.**

**- Mais alguém sabe disso Naruto? **– Shikamaru perguntou indiferente.

- Bem, além da Hinata apenas nós.

** - Não sei o que pensar, mas para mim a Hinata é culpada. –** Sakura disse.

**- Eu acredito que Hinata é culpada. Sendo assim minha presença aqui não faz sentido! ** - Disse Shikamaru se retirando da sala e sendo acompanhado por Ino e Sakura e Chouji e Sai.

** - Bem, parece que o ficamos sem a cabeça pensante do grupo!** – Disse Neji.

**- Eu acredito em Hinata-Sama**! - Disse Lee num tom solene. - **Alguém que arriscou a vida por um companheiro, não seria capaz de cometer tal atrocidade.** – Continuou mantendo tom de discurso enquanto Neji apreciava a performance quase poética do colega de equipe. - **Por esse motivo eu tenho certeza que ela é inocente e devemos agora mesmo providenciar para que todo o mal seja reparado e a justiça prevaleça em nossa amada vila e...**

Antes que Lee subisse na cadeira, e continuasse com o discurso inflamado, sua companheira resolveu agir, para o bem de todos.

**- CALMA SEU BAKA! **– Disse Tentem aplicando um cascudo certeiro na cabeça de Lee. **– Precisamos pensar antes de agir! **

E a reunião continuou. Vários planos foram discutidos. Varias falhas apontadas e parecia que a reunião ia se estender. Tudo ficava mais difícil sem o cabeça do grupo.

** - Demorou!** – Naruto disse dirigindo o olhar a porta. Sendo acompanhado por todos.


End file.
